MajorDomo Madness
by Pichooi
Summary: Zazu has retired and with 3 new cubs to look after the royal couple have been having trouble looking after both the needs of their cubs and their subjects. A new MajorDomo is needed. Finshed!
1. Neglecting Duties

Greetings again, or for some of you greetings for the first time! I was so overwhelmed by the wonderful responses to my last fic I thought I'd give a short new one a try. This one is not what one would call a serious fiction actually quite the opposite, nor what I would call a _sequel_ to "Never too old Never too different" however elements of that story are important as this takes place a few weeks afterwards and for those who are not familiar with my other work all you really need to know is that Zazu has recently left the pride lands and gone into retirement to live with Timon's Ma, and Nala has recently given birth to 3 cubs.

Simba, Nala and any other lion King character is property of the Walt Disney Corporation.

Ban'ai and Zorro (who will come in later) are property of Narfgirl who was kind enough to lend me her characters.

Every other character is mine

** Major-Domo Madness**

It had been four weeks since Zazu had gone on his long deserved retirement and the royal couple had been very busy indeed with the newly arrived cubs.

Kiara had been quite easy to look after when she was their age but the fact that there were three cubs rather than one caused a little havoc as Nala only has two eyes and often when a cub was out of view it would try to crawl away, not that they could go very far considering walking was new to them.

Simba had been a great help to her and rarely left her side, this way Nala could sleep and go out without worrying that the cubs were roaming freely or alone and scared. However throughout the lands the other animals were feeling that Simba was spending a little too much time being a father than he was being a king as their needs had been ignored.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

One day while in the cave the royal couple heard a great commotion coming from outside their home. Simba walked outside and was shocked to see a great gathering of animals at the base of Pride Rock. His subjects did not seem to notice him as he watched them quarrel with each other.

"Residents of the Pridelands," said Simba in a loud voice causing all the animals to look up and take notice, "what troubles bring you here?"

"You have forgotten us and as a result the cheetahs have forced us jackals out of our territories," spoke a small male jackal.

"The wild dogs have been over hunting us," yelled out a female Zebra.

"There are too many crocodiles in the waterhole and we are running out of room," boomed a Hippo.

"If you're running out of room it's only because your kind are so fat you take it all up!" snapped a crocodile at the Hippo.

All the animals then started to blurt out their problems and argue with each other all at once, so Simba could not listen to the individual problems.

"SILENCE!" roared the king, he had heard enough.

When all was quiet the he continued. "I see that I have been neglecting my duties as king, and for this I am sorry."

"Sorry won't bring our homes back," snarled the Jackal. Simba glared down at it and he slunk back into the crowd with his head down.

"As all who attended the presentation of Diata, Chipo and Kenyi, my new cubs, " said Simba with a proud smile, " you would realise that I have been occupied with family duties. I am not excusing myself, and now that you have all brought these problems to my attention I will do my best to assist you all. The departure of Zazu who has been the prides trusted Major-Domo for many seasons has made it more difficult for me to gain knowledge of the issues occurring in these lands, so it is now that I ask that any bird that is interested in filling the position of Major-Domo, come into my cave tomorrow after sunrise in order to apply for the position."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There we go a trademark short beginning chapter! The next chapter will mainly consist of the _interviews_, which I hope you find amusing : )

Hint: I like reviews, wouldn't even mind a little criticism as long as it is **constructive** ;)


	2. Fascinating Flamingos

Look at that another chapter! Wow! This may be celebrated by some of you and dreaded by others ha ha. But anyway thanks to all who reviewed. I have been using Morpheus's idea of emailing people to say thankyou for reviews so if you don't have an email on display you may not have received a thank you but hopefully you all know I appreciate you anyway ;)

Ok let's make this easy.

I don't own any of the original lion King characters, they are all copy write Disney.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day seemed to come very quickly for the royal couple who had been quite nervous of the idea of finding a replacement for Zazu who had been the advisor to the pride for their entire lives.

As planned, just after sunrise, the King and Queen walked outside of the cave to find afair sized gathering of birds of a variely of colours shapes and sizes,sitting just outside the main entrance of the den. Some were quite nervous looking as meeting lions face to face was not something they were accustomed to, but others however seemed more excited than nervous.

"Thankyou all for coming, we shall interview you in the order in which you came," announced Simba.

Nala had expected the birds to argue over who was first to arrive but to her surprise after very little flapping about, a pair of nearly identical female pink flamingos stepped forward.

"Ok we must insist on only seeing you one at a time.."began Nala to the two birds.

"Oh, we know that," cut in theslightly plumper of the two otherwise identical birds, "I'm just coming to support my sister."

"Very well then," said Simba and led them into the den.

The flamingos were led into a quiet part of the cave; very few lions were about as many had left before dawn, as they did not wish to be present to hear all the squawking outside. Kiara and Kovu were there though looking after the three young cubs while the royal couple conducted the interviews. Both Kiara and Kovu also felt that they had the right to witness the interviews as if the new advisor stayed as long as Zazu had, it was probable that this would be one day their personal Major Domo.

"Well," began the flamingo who had spoken before, "This is my sister Panyin, and she would very much like to be the new Major Domo of Pride Rock."

Panyin nodded and smiled in agreement.

"Well, Panyin," spoke Nala softly, trying not to be intimidating as Panyin looked nervous. "Do you feel you have sufficient flying skills?"

"Oh yes, yes!" cut in the original flamingo once again, "She is an excellent flyer, one of the best actually."

"That's nice," nodded Nala, thinking it strange that the applicant did not respond herself.

"Are you a good listener?" inquired Simba. "As one of the most important tasks of a Major Domo is to listen to the problems of all animals in the lands in order to report them to myself or Nala."

Panyin smiled and nodded.

"She is a brilliant listener, one of the best," commented Panyin's sister once again in a cheery voice. "In fact I can't think of a better listener in the whole Pride lands."

The Royal couple were finding Panyin's sister a bit annoying at this point.

"Ok just one more thing we'd like to ask **_the applicant_**," continued Nala emphasising the last two words, "is why do you want this job."

"Oh, she wants it for many reasons," Panyin's sister once again blurted out, "Firstly she feels a need to be more independant, secondly she..."

"Umm excuse me but what's your name?" interrupted Nala.

"Oh mine," repeated the bird, "Why my name is Kanoni"

"Well, Kanoni," began Nala trying hard to sound polite, "The King and I would really appreciate it if you would allow Panyin to answer the questions herself."

"Oh," uttered Kanoni, "I would, really I would but you see Panyin is unfortunately mute."

Simba looked at Nala, Nala looked at Simba, neither werereally sure of how to respond to the situation.

"A mute…" repeated the Queen slowly, "so she can't speak?"

"Well, no" answered Kanoni, adding in a whisper "She's a bit sensitive about it."

"Oh…ok," said a surprised Simba, not quite sure how to respond to the situation.

Kiara could be heard trying to suppress giggles in the corner of the cave.

"Well, that may make it a little difficult for you to preform duties such as the daily reports and offering advice…so umm don't summon us we'll summon you," said Simba with a trying too hard smile.

"Humph" snorted Kanoni, sounding insulted as she and her sister excited the cave.

"Don't summon us, we'll summon you?" repeated Nala with an eyebrow raised once the flamingos had gone.

"Well…" began Simba, knowing that wasn't his greatest moment.

"Ahhh, you've been hanging around that meerkat too much," commented Nala rolling her eyes. "Come on, let's go get the next one."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That was the first interview; hope you all received some level of enjoyment out of that. I will not restrict all chapters to a single interview, but I just liked where this one finished and thought it would give readers a taste of what is to come. Incase your interested the name Panyin means "Older twin" and the name Kanoni means "Little bird", and yes I am aware Flamingos are not the littlest of birds but they aren't the largest either so there!

Oh and just would like to make it clear I have nothing against mute people, so I hope I didn't insult anybody. I only thought it would be funny for a mute to apply for a job which main;y involves mainlyverbal communication, which would be kind of like if I whoam very short applied for a job as an air hostess as I could reach the overhead compartments.


	3. Crazy Critters

**Hi! Back again. Wow there were some bloopers in the last chappy, I just noticed I wrote excited the cave instead of exited ha ha. If I do anything so silly again feel free to mention it, as that was pretty obvious ha ha. Anyway this chapter will include a character owned by Narfgirl called Ban'ai, this character can be seen as a child (chick) in her story Memoirs of a Blue Bird, which I highly recommend. Narfgirl also co-wrote this chapter YAY.**

After quite a squabble outside as about five birds were fighting over whom was next a small cuckoo pushed his way forward. He was green with a white stomach and a little bit of white above his eye that looked like eyebrows.

The little bird did not seem nervous at all in fact he seemed to hold quite an overly confident air about him as seen by they way he held himself up and flew straight into the cave rather than being guided.

"Welcome," greeted Simba before the questioning commenced.

"Greetings your highnesses," said the bird with a slight bow, "I am Ban'ai and have come for the position of Major Domo."

Ban'ai was quite old, possibly older than Zazu but he seemed to have a high energy level.

"So first of all, how are you at flying?" asked Nala who noticed the bird's age and was a little concerned.

"I'm great at flying, couldn't you tell by the way I gracefully entered the cave?" answered the bird, seeming to think that a ridicules question.

"Very good, so can you tell us please what interested you in this position?" inquired Simba.

"Well, I was actually a childhood friend of Zazu who I believe was your previous advisor and feel that if he did this for so many years, it must have been fulfilling work and I'm sure I could do a much better…I mean um…as good as job as he did."

"Oh you were a friend of Zazu's? I don't remember him ever mentioning being friendly with anyone outside his family as a chick," said Simba thinking it odd of Zazu to have never mentioned this friend as he use to tell Simba all about his younger days when babysitting him as a cub.

"Well, we were more than friends, I am actually his cousin," replied the bird puffing his chest out proudly.

"His cousin? Really?" thought Nala aloud as it seemed that it was very strange for a cuckoo to be related to a hornbill.

Ban'ai seemed to want to really push this idea of him being very friendly with Zazu and started rambling on about "the good old days".

"Yes, I can recall us having a lovely time together sitting around the old nest, sharing berries, even if he did tend to want more than his fair share…by the way how am I paid?"

"Paid?" repeated Simba.

"Yes paid," replied Ban'ai, "Berries would be a lovely form or payment or perhaps some lovely grubs twice or maybe three times a day."

"Umm, actually Zazu found the protection from all predators of the Pridelands by law and having a shelter over his head, in the form of this very cave to be more than enough, he also said the work was it's own reward as it kept him occupied and feeling important," explained Nala, "Not to mention that if you were even to get sick the shaman is a close personal friend of ours."

"Well, that's not very good now is it!" exclaimed the bird, stamping its foot.

"Well that's what we're offering," retorted Nala a tad louder than she had planned.

"Ok, ok then well, if the that's all your offering I suppose that the job must be pretty easy, what would I have to do?"

"Well one of the most important jobs it to inform us of the goings on in the Pridelands, which requires you to fly around in the early mornings and afternoons to give us two reports daily."

"Mornings! You expect me to do mornings! What time would I have to be up? I do need my sleep too you know, I would have considered to lousy payment if I didn't have to do mornings but I like to sleep in thank you very much. What a loser Zazu is for taking this crappy position, but I guess what else did he have going for him, as he would never be attractive enough to find a mate and start a family, he always lacked my sophistication and charm."

"How dare you talk about Zazu like that!" roared Simba approaching the bird in an intimidating almost stalking like manner, "and after reflecting on the stories Zazu has told me about the past I just remembered that he did mention you and how you picked on him and his siblings, stealing their food and ruining what was meant to be a special occasion!"

"Oh so he did talk about me?" squeaked Ban'ai in a very high-pitched, mouse like voice while walking backwards into the cave wall.

Simba looked down on the little bird that was now trapped between the wall and himself shaking like a bowel of jelly (not that lions eat jelly or know what it is). The King the lowered his face to Ban'ai "Shoo" he growled in a low voice, which as enough to cause the little cuckoo to let out a high pitched chirp and fly as fast as he could out of the cave, accidentally flying too high as hitting his head on the ceiling before finally exiting the cave.

"Well that was fun," said Kiara to her father receiving a "You've got to be kidding" look back.

"You should have eaten him," added Kovu, in a voice, which made the lion's wonder if he was joking or dead serious.

XXX

The next few birds interviewed included a bird who suffered from narcolepsy, which Kiara had to eventually carry out of the cave herself as he proved hard to awaken, and a sight impaired, senile old Goshawk who kept thinking Kovu's mane was some kind of small furry animal which he may like to eat. Kovu did not find this amusing, and that bird was lucky Nala told him to leave when she did.

Things were looking bad for the royals and they were beginning to wonder if there were indeed any sane birds in the whole Pridelands. The next applicant unfortunately proved this to be possibly true.

When Simba and Nala after a lot of consideration finally let the applicant into the cave he immediately started to talk about his abilities.

"I can talk to lots of animals, I like to talk, I'm really friendly you know, sometimes I'll talk to people who aren't even talking to me. I'll just go up and say hey 'You talking to me,' well you are now ha ha"

"Yes, we can see that, there's just one tiny weeny problem," said Nala slowly.

"And that would be?" asked the applicant.

"Your not a bird!"

"DISCRIMINATION!" yelled back the applicant who was clearly a fox, and most certainly not a bird.

"Fine then if you believe that you can do the job, explain to us how you are going to _fly _around the Pride Lands gathering news?"

"Nothing is impossible for me for I am Zorro, and I can so fly, here I'll show you!" argued the fox.

"Fine then," said Simba who was growing tired of the nutcases he was encountering. He didn't actually expect the fox to run out of the cave towards the edge of Pride Rock.

Concerned the royal couple and Kovu and Kiara ran out of the cave to see what the fox was doing.

Zorro ran through the remaining birds that were still waiting for an interview, scarring a few of them away.

"Well that should make our job easier," commented Simba watching half the birds flee in fright, as the fox followed by the four lions kept running to the edge.

Zorro stopped for a second on the very tip. Kiara let out a relieved sigh, as she did not wish to witness a suicidal event. But then just as she felt relieved the fox was heard saying.

"I'll just have to think of a happy thought……..got it, yippee!"

The fox then jumped of Pride Rock screaming, "I can save you Bintiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

The lions closed their eyes as they heard a loud thud and opened them to see a small cloud of rising dust where the fox had landed. Kiara turned back not wanting to see the body.

Simba and Kovu leaned over the edge to see the damage, expecting the worst.

Suddenly a voice yelled up from down below "I'm OOOOOOK."

Suddenly a creature who walked on two legs appeared out of nowhere looking very angry and tired. Who was it you may ask, why it's Narfgirl and boy does she look corny in that fantasyland costume.

"Zorro! I work for fifty hours and give up a week of writing because I am too tired but now I come back to find that you have left me for another author, I thought you loved me," she said.

"Oh I do but I just wanted to have an out of body experience," said Zorro.

"But you just applied for a new job," said Narfgirl.

"Hey I bet I could have two jobs at once, annoying your mind with crazy movie quotes while at the same time assisting hostile takeover of the world," said Zorro.

"Uh wrong story Zorro." Said Narfgirl.

"What? You mean Pinky and the Brain aren't here? Then who is that guy right there" asked Zorro pointing toward Kovu.

"That's Kovu," said Narfgirl.

"Oh dear, I thought he was Brain," said Zorro.

"You really need to have your head examined," said Narfgirl.

"No you need to have your head examined you created me," said Zorro.

"Fine then, I will erase you from my memory as if all of this has never happened," said Narfgirl.

All the lions and animals of the pride lands watched as narfgirl thought really hard, but she thought too hard and then suddenly exploded into itty bitty pieces, that quickly turned into pixie dust so she was never seen again.

Zorro and the animals of the pride lands stood there for a moment in shock until Zorro suddenly spoke up.

"She's out of our haiiiirrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! So put that thing back where it came from or so help me, so help me, so help me, and buh bye," said Zorro who then disappeared behind a wall near pride rock because Pride Rock has an underground system like Magic Kingdom.

The lions rolled their eyes and walked back into the cave.

"We have officially hit the bottom of the barrel," commented Nala.

"What was a fox doing in Africa anyway?" whispered a puzzled Kovu.

XX

**Ok another chapter Whoot! Some of it you may not have fully understood if you haven't read Narfgirl stories but I think I gave a bit of background info. Just before anyone says it I know the fox should have died but this is a pretty crazy story so lets just say he landed on something soft, even if that something was his own bottom hee hee.**

**And now for something completely random from Narfgirl**

**And so narfgirl turned into pixie dust causing Timon to fly after he stepped on it. So now he could spy on Zazu and Maha without their knowledge but was shot down by Max who for some reason acquired Bart Simpson's slingshot, after thinking he was some kind of hawk out to eat the meerkat colony. He then went to heaven and married Binti so everyone is now even. And Narfgirl well since she is pixie dust now, it wears off and disappears so she is now unable to finish Memoirs of a Blue Bird and so everyone rejoiced, yay! **

**Surgeon General warning: The above paragraph is entirely fictious, believing anything that narfgirl just wrote will probably be hazardous to your health so you should seek council if you did.**


	4. You can't cheat in the circle of life

**After a very long time (sorry) I have come up with yet another chapter. Truth is I have no idea where this story is going lol. I may write a story with a better plan in a similar style to "never too old never too different" next. This is going to be either the last, second last or third last chapter (that's how unorganised I am!)**

XXXX 

The day was drawing to an end and after interviewing a few more applicants the stress was getting to Nala so she decided that she had finished interview birds for the day and took over watching her cubs who were all overdue for a good feed anyway.

Kiara had left to join the hunting party as she herself was feeling hungry and knew if they had not caught anything yet the day they would need all the help they could get. Kovu decided to assist Simba with the few remaining applicants who were now thankfully few in number.

Xx

The next applicant was a Spotted Eagle Owl who despite looking quite tired was able to fly in majestically and make a perfect landing at the King and Princes paws.

"So you've come for the position of Major-Domo have you?' asked Kovu, trying very hard to sound official and Kingly, perhaps slightly over doing it

"Indeed I have," replyed the Owl with a respectful bow. "In fact I have been looking forward to this for quite some time so I woke up early to be here, I would have preferred the interview be at midnight but understand that would be unsuitable for you."

"Don't you think you being nocturnal may make it difficult for you to do _morning_ reports and daytime messages?" inquired Simba.

"Well, I did take that into consideration but as I live alone and have no family ties or commitments I could always give sleeping at night a go, who knows? Maybe I will like the daytime," replyed the owl thoughtfully.

"Well it definitely sounds like your keen!" said Simba who for the first time in a while smiled thinking he had finally found a bird who sounds both sensible and able bodied, he was almost ready to hire him on the spot as he was too tired and bored of interviewing birds to bother doing much more, when suddenly the owl seemed distracted and with a screech raised himself into the air and shot like a bullet after something which was just outside the cave

"AHHHHHH!"

The familiar scream sent a sense of shock through Simba's body.

"_Oh no that sounded like Timon!" _Thought Simba_, "what's he doing here?"_

The scream was followed but a _**thud** _and another very familiar voice squealing "Are you okay Timmy?"

Simba and Kovu then rush outside to find a very dazed Timon sitting on the ground with Ma fussing about around him, not far away from a worried looking Pumbaa, a surprised Zazu and Rafiki lowering his stick tending to the Owl who now had a small bump on his head and a very angry and confused expression.

"What was that for!" demanded the owl, who was still a little woozy from being hit on the head.

"Trying to knock some manners into you," joked Rafiki, "Don't you know dat it's very rude to eat the Kings friends?"

"Friends?" spluttered the owl, who was now able to stand up, which caused the meerkats to quickly rush towards Pumbaa for safety.

Simba who decided to now make his presence known answered "Yes friends, if you are to become advisor you must not harm them."

"Actually I think it's quite rude to harm anyone who walks up to the cave of Pride Rock, especially those lower on the food chain as unless they are suicidal it is unlikely they would approach the lions without bearing important news or information," cut in Zazu perching himself on Simba's shoulder.

"Right as always Zazu," smiled Simba, realising how much he had missed him.

"Well, are their any other _friends_ I should know about," questioned the owl, his eyes still fixed on the meerkats menacingly. His charming manner was fading, his gaze was so focused on the meerkats with the only the occasional glances towards the King. One could easily see the hunger in his eyes. He started strolling around Rafiki trying to look casual but it was obvious he was, perhaps just instinctively, suttely still stalking them as he neared the warthog.

Simba was of course use to the surprise from other carnivores when his friends were introduced, in fact when the pride first saw Timon and Pumbaa they had thought the new King had come baring food after they had suffered the long period of scarcity, however once they had been told these were his friends most of the lionesses immediately stopped looking at them as snacks despite their own starvation.

"These are my only non-carnivore friends…..however if I do need to send you on messages to any group of creatures no matter how small, you must not devour any, or their groups while on royal business," explained Simba thinking about what this bird would do if he were to deliver a message to the oasis.

"So I would be told where all these groups of animals live…" said the owl with a little too much enthusiasm for comfort.

"For business purposes," explained Simba.

"Then I were to say, go back the next night without royal orders, there would be nothing wrong with hunting?" inquired the owl.

"There most certainly would be!" bursted out Zazu leaving his perch to flap about in front of the spotted owl, amazed that this bird would even ask such a thing. "That would be using the information given to you for the good of the pride lands to your own advantage, waiting outside say a…mouse hole, which you had been told the location of for royal business would lessen the respect of the subjects towards the rulers of this land and give the prey animals a grave disadvantage."

"It's all part of the circle of life," argued the Owl smugly.

"The circle of life, does involve death so other can live," explained Rafiki, gently nudging Zazu aside so he could stand directly in front of the applicant. "However neither predator nor prey may have an advantage as this would throw the circle off balance causing harm to all."

"We appreciate you coming, but I see that you may be easily tempted to take advantage of information given to you, so I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave," stated Simba, noticing the bird although listening had still seldomly taken his eyes off the smaller animals.

Kovu, expected the owl to make a fuss over this and stepped back expecting a screeching match however, to his surprise the owl, only nodded and took off into the night sky.

Xx 

"Whoa," exclaimed Timon whist they all entered the den, "Glad he's gone!"

"He didn't hurt you did he?" asked Simba, bending to the meerkats level to see if there were any scratches."

"Nope, monkey boy here knocked the wind out of him before that evil bird he could sink a talon in me," smiled Timon.

"Not, evil," said Rafiki, waving his staff over the meerkats head to get his attention "just hungry."

Night had now officially come, and it had seemed that the owl in his sudden dive outside had scared all of the other birds away who were obviously lower than him on the food chain. The group walked over to where Nala was sitting with the cubs now fast asleep beside her.

"So what brings you to the Pride Lands?" asked Nala in a low voice so as not to awaken the cubs.

"Rafiki, invited us," explained Pumbaa.

"Howdid you get the message to them when there is no messenger?" inquired Simba to Rafiki.

"I asked my friend," answered Rafiki, motioning his staff to the cave entrance, where the others could make out the silhouette of something, something big.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

**Ok not a very exciting cliffhanger, actually I wouldn't really call it that at all, but now I'm guessing there is going to be most likely only one chapter to go : ) I'm not overly happy with this chapter, but it does the job (I think) sorry if there is too much talk of the importance of respecting royal information, but I always thought that would be important as when you think about it, it would really give them an unfair advantage. Yay by popular demand Ma (a.k.a Maha which is what I named her which means "beautiful eyes") and Zazu are back! Please review and don't be too harsh : )**


	5. Rafiki could've saved them alot of time

**Back sooner than I thought I would be : ) Hope you've all enjoyed this story to some extent. Pretty sad that this is how I am spending Valentines Day night but oh well, it's all commercial anyway ;)**

**XX**

The shadowy figure at the cave entrance slowly entered the cave. The lions were quite in awe to see the tall creature enter the cave. She stood above them all on a pair of thin stalk-like legs. Her feathers were quite puffed out perhaps due to nervousness.

The stranger lowered her long neck down to ask Rafiki "Did you want me to come back later or is now the time?"

"Now is the time," answered Rafiki.

"The time for what?" came Kiara's voice from behind them all. Judging by the blood stains aeound her mouth, she had just returned from what must have been a successful hunt.

"It is the time for Camelus, to become the kingdoms new major-domo," answered Rafiki patting the creature which was clearly an Ostrich on the back, ignoring the stunned looks on the lions faces.

"Umm, don't we get a say in this?" asked Nala, with a raised eyebrow.

"The young Mufasa didn't seem to mind when I chose Zazu to be his adviser," replayed the mandrill with a slight smirk. "Do you have a better bird for de job in mind?"

"Well no but…," began Simba, but was unable to finish as Rafiki gave him a whack on the head.

"Then it's settled than, Camelus shall start tomorrow," grinned the shaman clapping his hands together and then guiding the ostrich outside of the cave.

"Hang on wait a minute!" Simba called after Rafiki, while rubbing his sore head, before the mandrill was able to go more than a few paces. "She seems very nice but how can we expect a flightless bird to travel around the whole of the pride lands to gather information?"

"How do you tink I was able to retrieve Zazu and company in less than two days?" replied Rafiki, turning around to face them again.

"Camelus is very fast," butted in Pumbaa nervously to fill the short silence, "I had quit a bit of trouble keeping up with her on the way here, and I think she was only jogging for my sake..."

Camelus smiled gratefully.

"Even I, while flying, didn't get very far ahead at all," added Zazu.

"Do you think she would be good for the job Zazu?" asked Simba bending down to Zazu's level.

"She would be a fine choice sir," nodded Zazu. "I admit I had my doubts when she said that Rafiki had told her to speak with me about duties and protocol but I now after having spent some time in her company, have no doubt of her capabilities."

"Very well, then," announced Simba, "Starting tomorrow Camelus, shall be the new Major-Domo."

With that Camelus gave a short bowing motion with her neck, "It will be an honour."

"Now that that's settled….LETS EAT!" cheered Timon. Who then grabbed Pumbaa by the tusk and steered him outside.

"Hmm, a bit anti climatic I know, but we do have a fresh kill outside and I know you haven't eaten all day daddy," said Kiara.

"True, Zazu would you and Ma mind watching the cubs while Nala, Kovu, Kiara and I have dinner?"

"Yes, I suppose so," sighed Zazu.

Xx

All then left the cave, even Rafiki and Camelus left, leaving just Zazu, Maha and three fast asleep lion cubs.

"Hmm, that's funny, I thought they would make Camelus do the babysitting…I mean she's just apparently started this job and your retired," thought Maha aloud.

"Well, I suppose they did say, starting _tomorrow_," replied Zazu, looking over at the young lion cubs and remembered what a handful Nala and Simba were at that age. A cheeky grin slowly came across his face.

"What's so amusing?" asked Maha with her eyebrow raised and her hands on her hips.

"I only have to take care of these cubs for about an hour or two; she will have to look after them until they reach maturity…"

Simba could be heard outside saying, "Come on Nala, no fair, don't push me!"

"..and perhaps long after that," Zazu chuckled.

Xxx

**And at last this story comes to an end sorry if you found it a bit anti climatic but it is just a light comedy ;) Funny thing is though I originally was going to put Camelus as a non successful applicant as I thought as a flightless bird it would be silly but then I thought about how she would responded to any questions regarding this and thought she would just say "I can run really fast" and couldn't think of any reasons myself as to why she wouldn't get the job lol. **

**Anyway incase anyone was wondering the name Camelus came from the scientific name for Ostrich which is **_Struthio camelus. _**Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it** .


End file.
